1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a radiography apparatus and a method for controlling the radiography apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiography apparatus irradiates radiation such as X-rays to a subject, and receives radiation transmitted through the subject to acquire images about an inside of the subject. The radiography apparatus can acquire information about the inside of the subject using such a property of radiation that is absorbed or transmitted according to properties of a material it passes through.
The radiography apparatus is used in various fields. For example, the radiography apparatus is used to detect lesions in a human body, and to understand inside structures of objects and elements. Also, the radiography apparatus is used to scan baggage in an airport or harbor. Examples of the radiography apparatus include Digital Radiography (DR), Computed Tomography (CT), Full Field Digital Mammography (FFDM), an angiography apparatus, and Positron Emission Tomography (PET).